versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Toko Fukawa
Toko Fukawa is a character in the Danganronpa series. She is one of the participants of DR1's Killing Game, and she's the deuteragonist of Danganronpa: Ultra Despair Girls. Background At the hospital where Toko was born, a baby born at the same time died in a medical accident. It was unclear which mother's child was the dead baby. Both mothers refused to test their blood, as they both wanted their child to die. Around the child's accidental death, it became clear that the two women slept with the same man. Toko lived with one father and two mothers. Though the circumstances are a bit unclear, it's been confirmed that she was mistreated as a child. She was once locked into a closet and forced to stay there for three days without food. This traumatic experience resulted in her developing a pathological fear of the dark. She experienced severe psychological pressure and at some point turned to novels for comfort, but the negative feelings were too strong. This childhood trauma caused Genocide Jack to split off. Jack killed several young men; the people on the Internet, unaware of her gender, started to call her Genocide Jack. Toko blamed her mothers for Genocide Jack's creation. On top of it all, Toko didn't have friends and was bullied in school. When she was in third grade, someone's lunch money was stolen and it was found in her desk. Toko was blamed for the theft, and her classmates tied her up to the jungle gym with a garden hose. Toko became extremely close to her pet stink bug, Kameko. She believed that Kameko was a special insect that could understand her feelings. Toko's first love was a boy who she had been friends with in elementary school. When she found out he was moving away to Shikoku, she realized that she was indeed in love with him. Being too shy to tell him in person, she instead wrote him a letter. The next day, Toko found that the boy had pinned her letter on the bulletin board as a way of mocking her. Genocide Jack reacted by following the boy to Shikoku and killing him. In Toko's eighth grade year, a boy from the neighboring class asked her out on a date completely out of the blue. She then spent three days and three nights planning the date. Toko eventually decided to go see an action movie. Halfway through it, her date disappeared. She later discovered that the boy had only asked her out because he lost a bet with his friends, causing her great emotional trauma. However, the letter Toko wrote for her first love was read by her teacher. The teacher told her she had a way with words, which started Toko's career as a writer. One of her romance novels, 'So Lingers the Ocean', was a huge hit that managed to shoot fishermen to the top of all the "Hottest Men" polls. Despite her young age, Toko won several awards and was constantly on the top-selling list. Toko used to attend Riverbank Girl's High School and was later invited to Hope's Peak Academy's 78th class as the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. Stats Attack Potency: Town Level '(93 Kilotons of TNT. Knocked Sakura Ogami out with a single blow, although she wasn’t in a fighting mood when this happened. This is later proven in Danganronpa IF, where the narration said that while Jack can keep up with Sakura in a fight, she would still lose in a fair fight. Sakura evenly matched Mukuro Ikusaba in combat, who can exert energy equal to 33 kilotons of TNT with her physical attacks.) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic ' (Can keep up with Sakura Ogami, who can move from Japan to Prague in an instant. In Danganronpa IF, it was even stated that Jill can easily avoid Sakura’s attacks.) 'Durability: Town Level (Can take hits from Sakura Ogami and Big Bang Monokuma.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Above Average (Considered to be one of the greatest writers in Japan. Murdered many young men without being found.) Stamina: Low (The Genocide Jill transformation only lasts a short while.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Split Personality:' Toko has a Split Personality Disorder, which can turn her from the pessimistic Toko to the insane Genocide Jill. Her physicality seems to be the same in both forms, but she never actively displays any feats as Toko. Toko can turn into Jill by seeing blood, sneezing, using a stun gun on herself, or getting knocked out. The same conditions minus seeing blood apply to the reverse process. *'Fever Mode:' A mode that Genocide Jill can enter after attacking several foes. Allows her to perform all sorts of brutal finishers, like pinning the foe to a wall with her scissors and then impaling their head with more scissors; striking the enemy from a few different angles, slicing them to pieces; tearing the enemy in half; making scissors rain and impale the enemy from above; and creating a ball of energy with scissors and launching it at the enemy. Equipment *'Genoscissors:' Custom scissors that Jill always carries. Can be used for melee and long-range combat. Can throw multiple scissors in an omnidirectional wave. She has a seemingly infinite amount of them. *'Stun Gun:' A taser that Toko uses to turn into Genocide Jill. Can also be used as an offensive weapon. Runs on batteries. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually slices down Monokumas. *Can deal damage the Warriors of Hope's mechs. *Can damage Kurokuma and the Mage Robot Black Suspirian. *Can easily slice through duralumin riot shields. *Easily beat up Kotoko. *Sliced apart a wall. *Was able to damage Nagito Komaeda's legs. *Blocked hits from Big Bang Monokuma, who's strong enough to casually smash buildings apart. *Alongside Komaru, destroyed Big Bang Monokuma, who is the size of a large building. *Should be comparable to Nekomaru Nidai, who can create massive craters by defecating. Speed/Reactions *Caught up with a bullet train on foot. *Dodged bullets from Sage Robot Hannibal X and kept up with it. *Superior to Yasuhiro Hagakure, who can easily dodge gunfire. *Has outsped all sorts of Monokumas. *Sliced a missile in midair. Durability/Endurance *Tanked a point-blank explosion from one of the bombs located in every Monokuma. *Took hits from multiple giant robots. *She was perfectly okay after getting hit in the head with a large rock. *Tanked falling down a stair set. *Survived the explosion of a bullet train. *Tanked hits from Komaru's truth bullets. *Blocked hits from Big Bang Monokuma, who's strong enough to casually smash buildings apart. Skill/Intelligence *Became one of the survivors of the Hope's Peak Academy Killing Game. *Became a member of the Future Foundation. *Teamed up with Komaru Naegi to defeat the Warriors of Hope. *Escaped a collapsing tunnel. *Has killed hundreds of men. *Became an infamous serial killer. *Her writing talent granted her the title of Ultimate Writing Prodigy. Powerscaling Genocide Jill is surely one of the strongest characters in the Danganronpa series. She has managed to harm high tiers like Sakura and Big Bang Monokuma. Big Bang Monokuma is obviously superior to the regular Monokuma from the main Killing Games, so that solidifies her scaling to Mukuro and the other high tiers. Weaknesses *Toko herself is kind of a coward and has no fighting abilities. *Genocide Jill and Toko don't share the same memories. *Genocide Jill only kills using her scissors. *Completely submissive to Byakuya Togami. *Genocide Jill only kills pretty boys. Sources Danganronpa Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Town Level Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Scissor Users Category:Yanderes